


Blindfold

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Renji rents a hotel room for Ichigo's birthday.





	Blindfold

Ichigo looked at the hotel room door in front of him, then down to the black and red room card in his hand. It still had the sticky note on it in Renji’s handwriting that said “Room 304 - 8pm - Don’t be late!” with a huge heart around it. He looked at the time on his phone, 7:58, right on time. Ichigo swiped the card and slowly opened the door.

The room was sparsely decorated, but given the apparent nature of the hotel, he supposed guests weren’t here for business meetings and instead would only require the use of the oversized bed that dominated the space. A single lamp emitted light from the corner of the room, making it atmospherically dim, but shedding enough light for Ichigo to see that Renji appeared to be absent.

Or so he thought.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind him, he felt a presence beside him as his vision promptly turned dark. Before he could yelp in surprise, a familiar mouth closed over his.

“Happy birthday, Ichigo,” Renji breathed in his ear as he tied the silky, black cloth behind Ichigo’s head.

“Thanks. Why am I blindfolded, though?” He tried to lift up the edge of the cloth to peek at Renji, only to get his hand swatted away.

“It’s my gift to you. I read that eliminating some of your senses heightens the others and increases pleasure, and I wanted to give you the most pleasure possible for you birthday. What do you think so far?” Renji stayed close to Ichigo’s neck as he spoke, noting with satisfaction the way his warm breath on Ichigo’s skin caused the other man to shiver.

Ichigo stilled to focus on his remaining senses. Renji’s breathing, though normal, sounded crisper than usual and his natural scent that had always been arousing was definitely stronger, almost to the point of being overwhelmingly intoxicating. However, the most dramatic difference was the sensitivity of his skin when Renji touched him. Unexpected caresses up his arms, a gentle hand running through his hair, the barely-there touch of lips on his, all those sensations feeling like fireworks under his skin, sending currents of desire southward.

Ichigo felt himself grow hard as Renji’s hands wandered down to cup his groin, and couldn’t contain the whimper of longing that spilled from his throat. “Renji…” Then his mouth was captured once more. Renji’s tongue forced its way in, not that it had much resistance, and tangled with Ichigo’s own. The sharp sting of teeth pulling and biting his bottom lip was painfully provocative.

Renji pulled away and carefully guided Ichigo over to the bed and began to undress him. Every article of clothing removed was accompanied by a peppering of kisses to the previously concealed span of flesh. By the time he had Ichigo’s and his own attire on the floor, they were both panting in anticipation. Renji wasted no time in pushing Ichigo back onto the bed and straddling him.

Ichigo heard the lid of what he assumed was the lube bottle snap open and moments later was provided the confirmation of the substance in way of it being dribbled over his ass. Slicked up fingers soon began prodding at his entrance. He was used to these ministrations and had no trouble relaxing to let the digits intrude and start their preparations for the larger assault that was to come.

As Renji’s fingers were busy with stretching the tight ring of muscles of Ichigo’s ass, Renji put his mouth to work by leaning forward to suck at Ichigo’s nipples. Every lick and nibble caused a fresh moan to tumble out of the blindfolded man’s mouth, the already sensitive nerves picking up on even the lightest touch. Ichigo’s hands found their way into the red hair of his lover, searching for as much contact as possible by combing his fingers through the soft locks.

When Ichigo’s ass was deemed ready to fuck, Renji carefully pulled his fingers out and reached over to the bedside table to grab the final piece of Ichigo’s sensory deprivation ensemble. “Let me know if this gets to be too much, okay?” he instructed. “What’s the magic word?”

“Shinigami,” Ichigo answered.

“Good boy.” And with that, Renji placed the noise-blocking earmuffs on Ichigo and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pinning his lover’s hands above his head with one hand, adding another level of restraint to the blindfolded man’s deprivation. Renji adjusted himself snuggly between Ichigo’s legs and lined up his cock. With one swift thrust, he fully seated himself to the hilt, earning an exceedingly vulgar moan from the man below him and encouraging Renji to begin fucking him fast and hard.

The absolute magnitude of physical sensation Ichigo was experiencing was intense. In his quiet, darkness he swore he could feel every vein of Renji’s cock, each panting exhale of breathe on his shoulder, the hot, heaviness of his own throbbing cock as it bobbed against his stomach with every thrust, the feeling as if someone set his skin’s sensitivity to maximum.

Ichigo could tell that he wasn’t going to last long, especially when Renji reached down between them and started harshly jerking him off. A strangled “Renji!” was all Ichigo could give as a warning that he was close, then as instantaneously as it started, the hand was gone from his dick and the thrusting stopped. Confusion washed over him, quickly followed by frustration. Despite not being able to hear his own voice, he was just about to ask what the big idea was when Renji’s warm hand returned to his cock and started pumping him once more.

The pace of the assault on Ichigo’s ass slowed down significantly as Renji worked Ichigo’s cock to a near finish again. This time when it seemed as though Ichigo was on the verge of cumming, Renji firmly wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick, stopping the oncoming orgasm in its tracks. Then he would wait until Ichigo’s cock stopped twitching and do it all over again. The frustration sounding from the man below him grew towards agitation each time Renji prevented Ichigo from getting the release he so desperately was waiting for.

Ichigo felt like he was at his limit with the number of times Renji teased him with the notion of cumming. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes beneath the blindfold. He whimpered, “Renji, please…” in hopes that the man above him would give him what he needed. His plea must have been heard, because Renji resumed his previous pace of powerful thrusting while still stroking his weeping cock.

Ichigo’s orgasm hit him hard as a long ropes of cum splashed up between them and all over Renji’s hand. The muscles surrounding Renji’s cock suddenly tightened and he gave one concluding thrust before shooting his own load deep into Ichigo’s ass. He collapsed onto Ichigo as he rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts.

When Renji felt as though he could think straight, he carefully pulled his spent cock from Ichigo and removed the earmuffs and blindfold. Ichigo slowly blinked up at him as Renji leaned in to kiss him.

“So how was it?” Renji asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“Fantastic,” Ichigo replied with a sated smile.

“You know, we have the room for the whole night…”

“Ready for round two already?” Ichigo teased as he rolled Renji over to straddle his waist.

Renji pulled him down for another kiss. “Happy birthday, Ichigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
